


a demon only tumblr could dream up

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (kind of?), Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Demon!Shane, Fear Play, M/M, Scratching, cumming in pants, fear kink, first demon shane fic wowee :-), some fun times for the ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: it's halloween and shane is more than ready to look the part





	a demon only tumblr could dream up

“So I was on Tumblr-”

“Oh, jesus, stop right there, dude,” Ryan interrupted. 

“And between the smut and flower crown edits, I found what the general public thinks I look like as a demon,” Shane said.

It was their fourth Halloween together as a couple and for once, they weren’t going to the office party or out with friends. Shane had dressed as his usual demon self the last three years in a row, each year looking more and more ghoulish, more realistic, always being asked, “What’d you make those horns out of?” or “Where did you buy those wings, dude?”. 

It took Ryan longer than he’d like to admit to realize it wasn’t a costume

This particular Halloween, Shane was in the bathroom with the door open, putting on some makeup while Ryan sat on the couch scrolling through his phone while Netflix sputtered out some indie horror movie from their recommended list.  

“Why dress up if we’re not going out?” 

The water ran for a moment and Shane cursed under his breath. “Instagram, baby! Throw up some fanart side by side with the real deal,” he explained, pleased with himself. “Make a kids night by dressing up how they envision me.” 

“Funny because I envision you as something other than a jackass and you’ve never fulfilled that dream of mine,” Ryan snarked. 

“Quiet out there, peanut gallery, a master is at work here.” 

Ryan accepted this and was silent as his boyfriend did his thing. 

The clink of makeup tools against the edge of the ceramic sink become a steady rhythm of noise, a punctual pause every now and then while Shane, as Ryan imagine, stopped to check out his work. 

“You take longer in there than any girlfriend I’ve ever combined,” Ryan commented. He had gone through Twitter, Instagram, his YouTube subscriptions, and even peeked at Tumblr and was starting to get bored, sitting alone on a full leather couch. 

Halloween was supposed to be a night to eat candy corn and get sloshed with Shane and makeout like teens while simultaneously making fun of each others outfits. 

So far, Ryan was unsatisfied. 

“That’s not saying much, little guy. Besides, I’m just putting on finishing touches.” 

“Well, hurry up, Sasquatch, I’m  _ dying _ of anticipation out here.” 

“Watch the racism, Ryan. I’m demonic, not sasquatchian.” 

Ryan sat a little more erect on the couch and swiveled himself in position to see the hall where Shane would be coming from. Whenever Shane slipped into his “true form”, Ryan was always weirdly turned on by it. It also scared the living hell out of him, seeing his boyfriend presenting as a literal entity from Hell, but being scared was also kind of… sexy. 

“3, 2, 1, here he comes!” Shane called. 

And then he was there. 

He had dark rings of mascara around his eyes and hyper-realistic slashes on either corner of his mouth, giving him a joker-esque vibe to him, but that was all Ryan could see as a difference. 

Besides his… outfit. 

He was in platform boots with at least 3 leather belts wrapped around each one, sporting tighter than usual black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. Also. Fishnets underneath? And a black pullover sweater, a neon green eye in the middle, melting around the edges as if it were an ice cream scoop. 

Ryan blinked. “What 13 year old fangirl dreamt this one up?” he asked, teasing, but Shane looked… good. 

Shane dug through his back pocket for his phone, hummed while he looked for whatever he was looking for, and happily announced, “User JellyBeanScream113!” He glanced at Ryan and quirked a smile that would have been goofy except for the fact that it exposed his now elongated canine teeth. “Spooky enough for Halloween?” 

“Uh, yeah, just… Your eyes are still… human.” 

What a bizarre thing to say to your boyfriend. 

“My bad.” Shane squinted and kind of twitched, his eyes lolling into dark marbles. “Better?” 

Ryan smiled back at him and nodded. “Now you look like a real Tumblr demon.” 

Shane crossed the room and slumped down on the couch next to Ryan, pretending to wipe away sweat from his brow. “Oh, thank god, I thought I wasn’t gonna pass it off.” 

“No wings, though?” Ryan asked, scooting closer. 

“Not enough energy for that, dude. I’m surprised I even managed the horns.” 

Ryan grinned. “Of course the horny boys came out…” He casually swung an arm around Shane and tweaked his left horn with two fingers, caressing the sharp, swirled tip. 

Shane shuddered and his eyelids closed halfway, as if entranced, and for a moment, Ryan thought he might purr. 

“H-Hey, now, watch those hands, Bergara, I still have a photoshoot to do,” Shane said, sitting up and away, pressing both his index fingers into the shape of a cross. 

Ryan grabbed his phone off the coffee table in front of them and waves it around, ushering Shane off the couch with one hand. “I’ll shoot ya.” 

“Ryan, now is not the time for your murder fantasies.” 

Shane smiled a big-toothed smile and put up double finger guns, his nails long and sharp, hardly human, his eyes wells with no bottom, his horns the same onyx color. Instagram was going to eat this up. 

Ryan snapped a couple photos and handed over his phone to Shane to let him pick his favorite to post, letting Netflix know he was still there while Shane pondered which image was best. 

Ryan felt a little prickle of heat in his stomach, lingering there and ready to drop down to his groin, knowing full well it was because of Shane’s appearance. Feeling like your boyfriend could cannibalize you in any given second wasn’t supposed to be sexy, but try telling that to Ryan’s half hard dick. 

Fear only spurred him on. 

“Alriiiight, kiddo, let’s get this gore fest on!” Shane rocked forward on the couch and snatched the remote, scrolling through their shared Netflix and looking for something in particular. 

Shane selected Clown (because, of course he did) and got up to turn the lights off before settling in, his left arm around Ryan’s shoulder. 

Ryan had seen Clown once before and nearly vomited when he watched a man accidentally slit his wrist with a boxcutter, so mix that anxiety with sitting next to his demon boyfriend, and Ryan was a cocktail of fear and arousal. 

“Nervous ‘bout anythin’?” Shane asked in a hushed voice. His lips were only an inch away from Ryan’s ear and Ryan trembled in response. 

“N-Not at all, man.” 

Ryan knew he was a bad liar. 

“Just checkin’, baby,” Shane hummed and his free hand drifted to Ryan’s thigh as if on it’s own accord. 

With nails so long, Ryan could feel them through the soft fabric of his plaid pajama bottoms. If Shane wanted, he could flick his index finger and femoral blood would spew from Ryan’s split thigh like a pressurized can. 

Ryan’s dick twitched at the thought and he scolded himself, shifting a little, hoping he wasn’t be as obvious as he felt. 

“You’re too easy, Ryan,” Shane whispered. “I thought you were supposed to be scared of 

demons, not turned on by them.” 

Ryan swallowed hard as he felt Shane’s touch move up his thigh subtly, barely brushing him now, as if he was imagining a phantom hand coming up near his hip. “I… I am…” 

“So. What? The fear turns you on, Ryan?” 

Shane wasn’t usually so sadistic with their sex life, but Ryan was on edge since it was Halloween, since Shane was 4 inches taller in his platforms, since a movie he was truly bothered by was still flashing on screen. Shane knew exactly what he was feeding into. 

“I. Uhm.” 

Ryan’s heart felt like it was a hummingbird. He was completely hard now and trying his best not to shake in his skin like a wet dog and Shane was not at all helping. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you.” 

And with that, Shane was getting off the couch. And Shane was moving the coffee table out of the way. And Shane was on his knees in front of Ryan, his freakishly long nails caught on the waistband of Ryan’s bottoms and pulling them off. 

“Sh-Shane…,” Ryan croaked, his throat tight, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Mhm?” 

“Y-Yer killing me…”

At this moment, Shane shucked off Ryan’s pants and boxers so he was sitting there, his erection prominent and freed now, so it stood upright, nearly touching against the flatness of his stomach. Precum was already gathered at the slit of his cock, ready to spill over and drool down the length of his shaft. 

“For someone so nervous, you’re also… real excited,” Shane teased, his teeth reflecting the light of the television when he smiled. 

“M-M-Maybe demons turn me on,” Ryan sputtered out. 

“Good thing, baby, you’re dating one.” 

Shane leaned in, having to stoop down just a little to reach Ryan, and pressed an innocent kiss to his inner thigh, then another, a third, and suddenly, his forked tongue was worming and snaking across the soft skin of Ryan’s thigh in quick, precise flicks. 

“O-Oh, god, ohhhkay, fuck…,” Ryan babbled. 

Slowly, Shane made his way up to Ryan’s cock and without warning, without hesitation, he allowed his snake-like tongue to wrap itself around Ryan’s shaft, glancing up at Ryan and managing his best grin. 

“J-Jesus…!” Ryan’s hands flew to Shane’s head and worked through his hair before finding Shane’s horns and taking up place there, edging his hands up and down, mimicking a very loose handjob. 

Shane wanted to buck his head up in response, but steeled himself in place and instead, forced his mouth around Ryan’s head, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his tongue, making gross, obscene slurping sounds. With a tongue as long as his, drool was already leaking from the corners of Shane’s mouth, smudging his makeup a little as it rolled down in thick strips. 

He had been planning to go slow, work up to everything, but as soon as Ryan touched his horns, Shane was gone. 

Ryan continued rubbing at Shane’s horns, grabbing at them and yanking a bit to encourage Shane to take more of him into his mouth, his eyes shut, panting. A sheen of sweat was already glazing over his forehead, and working as frantacially as he was, as desperately as he was, Ryan accidentally pricked his finger on the tip of Shane’s horn, breaking the skin of the pad of his ring finger, feeling a thin trail of blood ooze out. 

He didn’t reel back.

All he could think about was Shane sucking him off, his serpentine tongue moving in elastic, flexible ways, the head of his cock brushing the back of Shane’s throat. Ryan thrust up experimentally and Shane groaned, his head tilting into Ryan’s palm, clearly enjoying all of it. 

“Sh-Shane, f-fuck…,” Ryan strained. He wasn’t big on dirty talk or praise, but, in the spirit of Halloween, he felt talkative. “L-Love seeing you-ah- like this… W-Want you to-” Ryan choked on a moan and swallowed it down when Shane managed to get all of Ryan’s cock into his mouth, his throat tight and warm and wet. “W-Want you to scratch me…” 

And Shane listened. His hands were already in place on Ryan’s thighs and with great cation, it seemed, Shane dug his nails into Ryan’s skin until pinpricks of blood rose to the surface. 

Ryan writhed at the sensation and christ, he was close, pumping his hand faster and faster around Shane’s horns, twisting his horns around them as if polishing something. “F-Fuck, oh god, Shane…!” 

Shane continued bobbing his head, still making wet, slurping sounds, gagging in between, his throat tighten more with each retch. He hummed and the vibrations reverberated through Ryan’s cock, his balls aching. 

“I-I’m gonna-” 

Ryan came, holding tight to Shane’s horns as he held his head in place, thrusting up into the warmth of Shane’s mouth as he came, his hips stuttering until he stopped and slumped into the couch, his chest heaving. 

“Christ,” he breathed out. 

Shane blinked and licked the corner of his mouth, looking oddly sheepish. 

Ryan raised his eyebrows and mouthed, “You okay?” 

“Uh, yeah, no. Think I just came in the tightest jeans I’ve ever worn,” he said, half-laughing. 

A wheeze. “Thank you, JellyBeanScream113.”

**Author's Note:**

> not super happy with this fic :(( 
> 
> please leave feedback and kudos, darlings!
> 
> thank you for reading !!!


End file.
